Make Damn Sure
by jdoodles
Summary: CHLEX! Lex and Chloe find their lives entangled after an intense runin. Will the sparks finally fly between the two, or will they crash and burn? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Make Damn Sure-Chapter 1**

_Okay, guys... I know I already have one story up that I have been neglecting but, I couldn't help myself. I am a Chlexer at heart so, that is what this fic will be about. It is slightly AU and told in the future. Chloe, Clark, and Lois have all been working at the Daily Planet as serious reporters for over 2 years now. There is Clois but, it won't be focused on at all (sorry but, I really don't like Lois that much). Lex and Lana were dating and even got engaged (she was never pregnant) but, Lana broke it off before the wedding even took place. She now lives in Paris working for a small art gallery. She won't be, however, making it into the story. Sad right? (I don't dig Lana too much either...) Lex, though, will be a major character as this is Chlex-centric. My Lex (hee-hee) is not going to be evil but, he is into some illegal things. Eventually, he might go to the dark side (depending on feedback from yall'). Okay. I think that is it. Here is the story. Enjoy._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. At all. I wish I had a Lex, though. That would be fairly fabulous. (C:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe Sullivan grunted in frustration at the state of her wardrobe. 'How is that I, a known clothes freak, have nothing to wear for tonight,' she thought. She grabbed a funky purple top from the hangar and threw it on to go with the black pants she was wearing. Looking in the mirror, she frowned at what she saw.

"UGH! Tonight was supposed to be great! Lois and me! No Clark! No stress! Just some fun, going to a club! Nothing ever goes right!"

It had been two months since Lois and Clark had announced to Chloe that they were dating. Her first thought had been extreme betrayal but, soon she realized that Clark just wasn't meant for her. If he had been, it would have hurt more. But too much time had passed since high school and the Lana/Clark/ Chloe mess. Besides, she knew waaaay too much about Clark now. Right down to his sexual insecurities regarding his powers. Ew. Just ew. No, Chloe Sullivan was back on the market and completely independent. Putting on a red halter top she reflected,

'A great job. Great friends….no boyfriend. My future is shining brightly. Maybe not in the romance department. But, Jimmy was a nice escape from singledom.'

Jimmy and Chloe had broken it off some time ago but, they remained friends. Even if it was slightly awkward at times.

'No thinking about that now, Sullivan. You have a job to do.'

She took one look at the red halter and just sat down in the middle of the her bedroom. Clothes were strewn about every which way, looking like a tornado had hit at super speed. Chloe just sat there, staring at the almost empty closet on the verge of a major meltdown. And then her cellphone rang. "Promiscuous Girl" played from the sleek silver phone usually but, this time, the sound was muffled. Chloe groaned in frustration as she realized her phone was lost somewhere in this mess. She began flinging clothes every which way, trying to find the lost phone. Her Nelly Furtado ringtone taunted her by remaining buried under an article of clothing.

"AAAAH! WHERE IS IT! #$$(!"

Finally, Chloe grabbed a handful of slinky red material off the floor and was rewarded with the sight and sound of her phone. She scooped up her beloved piece of technology and immediately flipped it open.

"About time you answered! Where the hell were you and what were you doing that took you so long! You better be ready because I am almost to your building and if I have to wait, so help me, Chloe…..I won't be responsible for what happens to you!"

"Hi Lois. You had a good day didn't you? That must be it you aren't always this cheerful…."

" Cut the sarcasm. I had a fight with Clark and I am not in the mood. I just want to go to the club, have a few drinks, and forget all about it. So are you ready?"

"…..um, well….."

"OH MY GOD! No, you are not standing in the middle of your bedroom in your underwear! You can't!...You are, aren't you!"

Chloe thought about how to answer this for a second and then, realized that she was still holding the red material. She uncrumpled it and found that it was a red, strapless, mini-dress that Lana had given her but, that she had never worn. Chloe remembered trying it on but, she had never worn it either. It was very tight. Very short. And very red. Vampy.

"Sullivan! I'm waiting….."

"No, No, Lois….I'm dressed! I'll meet you downstairs in 10 minutes."

"Fine! Bye!"

Chloe hung up the phone and tossed it into her black clutch that she would use that night. Ten minutes later, she was in the elevator and on her way down to meet Lois wearing the red dress.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The club was packed full of people. The music was pounding out a heavy bass line. The air was smokey and the lights were dim. 'This is perfect!' thought Chloe. She and Lois were now sitting at the bar with their drinks in front of them. So far, six guys had tried to hit on her and Lois and three guys had offered to buy drinks. She couldn't tell but, she was almost sure that they were hitting on her just as much as Lois. 'Sweet!' she thought. She turned her head to look at Lois who didn't seem to be having much fun.She might as well ask even if she didn't really care. Her night depended on it. Resigned, Chloe asked Lois,

"What were you and Clark fighting about?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"…..ummm, ok."

"No. I'm sorry…it's just that, you and Clark used to have a thing and it would be weird to talk about this with you."

"What! How can you say that! I got over Clark a while ago, Lois! And a great friend you would have been if I had still had feelings for him… what with you throwing yourself at him! I was just asking what was wrong! And, for your information, I have been friends with Clark a lot longer than you have even known him! Sorry for trying to help!"

"Well thanks a lot! Its good to know you think of me as such a heartless bitch, Chloe! Besides, I did NOT throw myself at Clark. He came willingly! If you had had even the slightest chance with him, he wouldn't have left you for Lana and then, gone after me!"

Chloe's mouth hung open and her eyes stung with unshed tears. She couldn't believe her cousin, her best friend had just said those things to her. She tried to collect her thoughts to give a sharp retort but, Lois' phone rang. She flipped it open, violently, still glaring at Chloe in anger.

" Hello!...Clark?...You are?!...I'm sorry I threw that at you……No, no, I'm not busy….Okay, see you soon. Bye!"

Lois put her phone back in her bag and stood up, downing the last of her drink. She turned to Chloe and, still angry, said,

" Clark apologized. I'm going. I'll see you at the Planet tomorrow."

Then, she whirled around and disappeared into the crowd of dancers.

Chloe felt a tear roll down her cheek. This night was not going well anymore. A glass came into her line of vision.

"Here. On the house."

Chloe looked up to see the cute, male bartender in front of her. She managed a wavery smile.

"And, if you're sticking around, there's a major hottie down the bar who has been eyeing you all night. I wish he was looking at me that way….whew!"

Chloe's smile got even brighter as she realized that this cute gay, unfortunately…. bartender was telling the truth; six seats away, an amazing looking blonde in a black button-down shirt that skimmed over his killer body was staring right at her.

'Wow,'she thought. 'Maybe this night won't be a waste after all.'

As Hottie-McBlonde-Blonde (as she had so christened him in her head) made his way over to where she was sitting, Chloe knew for sure that the night was definitely looking up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, there you go. The next chapter will be Lex and have these two fabuolous characters meeting up. Oh, the sparks that shall fly. Watch Out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Make Damn Sure-Chapter 2**

_I posted this chapter before but, I was unhappy with its readability-everything was just too close together. So I reformatted it! Hope this one is easier!_

Disclaimer: Who me? Couldn't be?! Then who?!...not mine at all. shame. a real shame

* * *

Lex Luthor stood stolidly in the window to his new, fully refurbished penthouse in Metropolis, Kansas; home of Luthorcorp and it's fledgling company, LexCorp. From where he stood, all of Metropolis,

'Hell, all of the world,"

Lex thought, was beneath him. None of it was worth morals or trying to do good in the world.

'The only thing worth fighting for in this world is power.'

Because, as Lex now felt, power was the only thing that people responded to; respected, loved, and understood. Feelings had always been messy but, payrolls are very neat. They all had his name at the bottom; he was in power.

'Especially now, since dear old Dad's death'

The older Luthor had passed on from a seemingly normal heart-attack. Lex thought it might have been murder but, it wasn't him so, he decided not to investigate it.

"Rest in peace, Father," Lex spat out bitterly.

He took a long swig from his glass, the whiskey no longer burned his throat. In any actuality, it was soothing to it.

'The first sign that you have a problem, Lex old boy.'

He turned away from the darkening skyline and observed the space in front of him. It was all silver, white, and black. Metal and leather.

'This doesn't look very comfortable at all. Lana would hate it.'

Lex was still confused about the relationship he had shared with Lana Lang. She had seemed to love him, for who he was without any changes. He had certainly thought that he was in love with her. But, after she left him, he realized that he had really just loved the planning. The game of catch and release that he had been playing when she was with Clark.

'Not that Clark deserved her.'

Except, Clark did deserve her. If Lana would have made Clark happy, why didn't he deserve that?

'Because he lied to you. Tried to kill you. Betrayed you. Forgot you just like everyone else.'

He had built Lana up in his mind to be the solution to all problems but, she was just as human as everyone else. She got confused.

'Far too many times'

She believed everything he told her.

'It was too easy.'

In the end, that was what the problem ended up being. Lex felt bored in the relationship. And, apparently, Lana felt 'stifled and molded'. She had said that morning, the morning she left, that she felt like she just changed from guy to guy; she never had a chance to see who she was. He had told her that he loved her and would like to help her find herself.

She just smiled and said "I can't find me if I'm trying to be the perfect girlfriend for you."

It was a shame, really. Lana had photographed really well next to Lex. So, he had moved to Metropolis and, as a result, had been on hand in the few days after Lionel Luthor's death to keep the company on track and find the papers that clearly stated that he was heir to it's running and upkeep. He hadn't been back to the mansion in Smallville since. There was nothing there for him. He kept tabs on everyone, though. Clark and Lois had become fairly well-known for an expose on one of his companies. They hadn't been able to connect anything to him but, it had been textually implied. Lana, of course, was doing well at an art gallery in Paris. Pete was Pre-Law at Yale. Senator Kent was making some headway with a bill she wanted passed. It wouldn't be passed in the end, though. Lex just didn't want it.

'That is what power can do.'

But, Chloe Sulllivan. As he walked to his bedroom, Lex realized that the spunky blonde was the most interesting of all this twisted game of players. Of them all, she alone had always known exactly what she wanted to do in life. She had gotten lost along the way and Lex had saved her.

'That was quite an interesting summer.'

The summer that Chloe and Gabe Sullivan had gone into hiding had been one of the most out-of-control periods of time in Lex's life. But, Chloe had always managed to remind him exactly what they were doing. With a smile on her face. For awhile, he had missed that smile. It had told him that he wasn't hopeless. Chloe made her decision.

'She went running back to Clark as soon as I had Lana. And now, he's chosen her cousin.'

He wanted to laugh at the irony but, instead, he felt a sense of shame for making a joke out of Chloe's pain.

'At least she knew what love felt like. Even if it isn't returned.'

Lex wasn't sure that he had ever truly loved a woman. That he could see the rest of his life with. Even his and Lana's life together had seemed very brief in his 'glimpse'. She had died and he had been left with nothing. Lex sat on the edge of the bed. He should be looking over his papers and strategizing over his company's next move in the business world. At the moment, however, he wanted nothing more than oblivion.

'It's been too long since you went out, Lex. You're turning into an old man.'

With that thought in the back of his mind, Lex rang his driver. He was going to go out. And damned if anyone or anything was going to stop him.

* * *

The club was the perfect place to get lost in; it was smokey, dim, loud, and packed full of Metropolis' clubbers and youth. Lex made his way to the scaffolding above the dance floor so that he could examine the crowd further. With a new drink in his hand, Lex identified and classified the people in the club and their potential. He saw the desperate women who would be going home alone even as they threw themselves at him. He saw the ravers who took partying seriously, as a way of life. He saw Metropolis' new elite of young socialites and their boyfriends.

'Been there, done that.'

Then , as the music slowed, he spotted her. A blonde in the crowd almost directly below him. Her hair reached down to her shoulders. Her red dress clung to every curve and showed miles of skin as she danced against her partner in black. He couldn't see the face of the beauty below but,

'I'm tired of brunettes.'

And blondes always had more fun. Right? The night was definitely looking up.

* * *

And on to the next chappie...the reunion! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Make Damn Sure- Chapter 3**

_Thanks for all the reviews guys! Wow! I knew there were more Chlexers out there! Come one, Come all! (oh, and I reformatted chapter 2...)_

Disclaimer: I don't know what you are talking about. I can't even pay for my tuition. How would I pay for Lex's expensive taste?

* * *

Chloe felt like the world was spinning just for her. Everything was warm and fuzzy all over. She suspected that this feeling might be due to the many shots she had ingested with her new 'friend' but, at the moment, she would put aside her naturally inquisitive side to enjoy herself. John's

'Or was it Jeff?'

hands were running up and down her sides as she twirled away from him and slinked back, her hips up against his body.

'I was right about that body.' She giggled to herself.

Chloe could feel the heat radiating off of him as they pressed against each other in the crowd on the dance floor. He wanted her. She knew that.

'I am definitely not drunk enough for that.' She told herself.

But, as they continued dancing,

'If you can call it that anymore….I'm pretty sure this would be first base in Smallville.'

the alcohol and the fight she with Lois earlier about Clark were all telling her that it was her right to have a little fun. This would be a nice detour off the stressful road she was speeding down. Jay's

'HA! Jay! That was his name!"

lips were moving but, Chloe couldn't understand a word he was saying. Then, he was guiding her through the crowd of people and back to the bar. It was a little quieter over here.

'How did we get to the dance floor anyway? What was that smell?'

"You were really sexy out there, Chloe? Is that a sign of things to come?"

"Well….depends on what's coming, Jay. You might have to be extra nice to me."

'WOAH! Where did that come from Chloe?! Inner Slut-Alert Alert!'

"I think I could manage to make things real nice for you, honey."

"Oh really. I'm not quite sure you could handle the young lady, stud."

'Wait, that voice is behind me. It's familiar…..Who is that?'

Chloe whipped around and proceeded to lose her balance. Strong arms caught her in a whisper of silk and vanilla.

'LEX?!'

Chloe looked up from beneath her bangs to see a very familiar smirk and eyes that looked less than amused.

* * *

Lex continued watching the sexy blonde.

'I think a battle plan is in order.'

She was a shadow in the light show- a mixture of red, blonde, light, and dark. He caught glimpses of her movements; the way her arms lifted above her head in seeming ecstasy from the music, her neck arching gracefully away from her partner's mouth as he tried to steal kisses, the grinding motion of her hips in time to the music. All of it held a great many promises about the woman's passion and skill.

'Now, to whisk her away from He-Man over there…..Come on, Lex. You aren't so out of practice.'

Lex watched as the couple made their way off of the dance floor and headed back to the bar. The woman swayed slighty still and Lex realized that she was intoxicated.

'So that is what He-Man's plan was. Original. Really.'

As they entered the light that radiated from the bar's lit counter, the woman suddenly turned to cast a glance behind her.

'Shit……It's Chloe.'

Chloe. Chloe Sullivan. Chloe Sullivan was the sexy blonde he had been lusting after a scant few seconds before. Chloe Sullivan, High School reporter. Chloe Sullivan, coffee addict and snark master. Chloe. Clark's would-be lover. My would-be friend.

'Hold on there, Lex. Chloe is not in high school anymore. She's older than Lana by months. She's all woman now…..A woman who hates you.'

Lex's gaze turned dark as he remembered the last conversations he had had with Chloe over 2 years ago. Hurtful things had been said on both sides but, he knew that he had done the worst damage. The things she had said were true. And she had known back then that Lana wasn't the right girl for him. The things he had said, however, were only illusions of the truth.

' Better let her go, Lex. You might actually deserve this.'

But, as he made up his mind, he saw He-Man's lecherous grin and could feel his intentions from 10 feet away. Before he knew what he was doing, Lex had moved right behind Chloe and could hear the seductive conversation that was going on.

"Well….depends on what's coming, Jay. You might have to be extra nice to me."

'Definitely not a little girl anymore. Not with that mouth.'

"I think I could manage to make things real nice for you, honey."

"Oh really. I'm not quite sure you could handle the young lady, stud."

The words flew out Lex's mouth before he could stop himself. But, he couldn't deny it. This new Chloe was definitely more dangerous ...and……spinning around….and…falling. Instinctively, Lex put out his arms to catch her. Her body, heated from her excursions on the dance floor and the conversation before, fell against him. Her head was pressed against his chest and Lex could smell her perfume

'Citrus and flowers…..'

Even as she looked up at him with shock and smokey eyes. He smirked at the emotion she let play across her face as she stared at him- shock, anger, confusion, amusement, and….

'What was that?'

a hint of sadness.

'What was Chloe Sullivan sad about?'

However, any question he had was quickly replaced by his own emotions as Chloe promptly threw up.

* * *

'Oh shit! I just threw up on Lex Luthor. He's going to kill me!'

* * *

_OK! OK! I swear they will actually converse in the next chapter and almost every single one after!_ Review Y'all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Make Damn Sure- Chapter 4**

_Thanks for all of the reviews and support! All of you should get out there and write more CHLEX! Sorry for the delay on the update but, I was in the process of moving back to South Carolina from the wonderful city of Chicago where I was going to college. Lots of driving, packing, and fighting with the family. But, everything is working itself out and with all of the emails I was getting about reviews I just had to come back to this story! Hope you enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Chlex would be all over the airwaves if I did, though...

* * *

Chloe's first thought was 

"OH MY GOD! I JUST THREW UP ON LEX LUTHOR!"

Her second thought, however, was much less panicked and more rational. Her reporter instincts kicked in and she found that there was a story here.

"What is Lex Luthor doing here? And why?"

She had not pulled away from Lex, yet. In fact, she was still hunched over in his arms. Staring at his throw-up covered shoes. Her cheeks began to burn in shame but, as she was still dunk, mostly she just felt the humor of the situation.

"I just threw up on the most eligible bachelor in the world!"

Inwardly, she was laughing her ass off. It wasn't until she felt Lex escorting her out of the club that she realized that she was laughing outwardly too.

And then, Chloe got angry.

'What the hell does he think he's doing! I am not some child to be put in time out! I am a grown woman! Where the hell did Josh go?! ….Jay, damnit! I DO NOT NEED MY EX-SEMI FRIEND TAKING ME ANYWHERE! ESPECIALLY ONE WHO HAS ALMOST GOTTEN ME KILLED MANY A'TIME!'

This rant, however, was in Chloe's head. Her body was currently in Lex's Porsche.

'Maybe I should be saying this out loud….'

"LEX! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

She shouted. Apparently, Lex wasn't expecting this because the Porsche swerved left and then righted itself as Lex glared at the road.

"I was under the impression that I was rescuing you."

"You aren't the hero of this story, LEX! And I am no damsel in distress! I had everything under control!'

Lex let out an ironic bark of a laugh that infuriated Chloe even further. She thought mutinously that even if she was sober, she would probably want to hit him.

"Ah, yes. That was abundantly clear, Chloe. I beg your pardon. Of course your plan for the night included falling over drunk with some ape pawing at you!"

He chuckled.

And Chloe snapped. Everything came tumbling out at once.

"STOP THE CAR YOU BASTARD! I AM SO SICK AND TIRED OF EVERYONE PUTTING ME DOWN! DO NOT DARE CONDESCEND TO ME LEX LUTHOR!

ANYONE ELSE BUT, NOT ME! NOT WITH WHAT I KNOW! NO ONE HAS THE RIGHT TO PATRONIZE ME! NOT YOU! NOT LOIS! NOT CLARK! NO ONE!

I HELP EVERYONE! RESPONSIBLE CHLOE! DEPENDABLE CHLOE! JUST STOP THE FUCKING CAR! I WAS HAVING FUN! FOR ONCE! WHO CARES WHERE

THE NIGHT WAS GOING?! I COULD HAVE HANDLED IT! MAYBE, JUST MAYBE, THAT WAS ALL I WAS LOOKING FOR! FUCK YOU AND GODDAMN

YOU FOR RUINING THAT LEX! GODDAMN YOU!"

Chloe was breathing hard. Her cheeks were red and her eyes hard. Lex stopped the car. Chloe got out and slammed the door. Out on the street, she started walking. And realized that she had no idea where she was.

'Could I have been any more wrong about this night?!'

She opened her black clutch and pulled out her cell phone. No battery.

"Great. Just freaking great!"

"Chloe."

That voice.She turned to it automatically. Lex was still behind her. Standing by his car.

'Why the hell is he still here?'

" Chloe, let me take you home. This isn't something that I was planning on doing tonight."

"Well, sorry to ruin your plans of sexual conquest but, I'm fine."

"Chloe! Just get in the car!"

"Is that an order, Mr.Luthor? I'm not Mercy or Grace or Lana! I'm not on your payroll and I won't abide by your rules!"

Within a second, Lex was right in front of her. His eyes burning with sudden anger and his hands wrapped tightly around her upper arms; gripping furiously.

"Watch what you say, Ms. Sullivan! You don't know anything about my life or my rules!"

Lex spat this out, as if it left a bitter taste in his mouth. Chloe didn't miss that they were back to last names.

"Oh, I know a lot more than you think I do Luthor. I know better than anyone what you're capable of now…."

The wind whipped around them. Two figures on a bridge in Metropolis. Each furious at the other and with themselves. For how the night had gone. For how their lives had gone.

"Let go of me, Lex. Now."

Slowly, Lex unclenched his fingers from their bruising embrace and took a step back. The memory of what had been said was still lingering in the air but, Chloe thought that if she could do anything right now, she would just go to bed and pretend it never happened. She felt so tired.

"Let me take you home, Chloe. Just let me take you home. And then we can forget each other again."

"Ok."

* * *

Lex tried to be as calm as possible. It really was hard. Considering that Chloe Sullivan, who he still couldn't believe looked the way she did in that red dress, had just hurled on his shoes. 

'Oh yes, Lex. This was exactly how you planned to see more of her. Good job.'

He didn't miss that his inner voice had just taken a decidedly feminine tinge a la a certain petite blonde. He didn't, however, feel like analyzing this new fact and , instead, shifted his grip on Chloe's arms to a more comfortable one.

"Oh fuck. There goes my night."

This intelligent comment came from Jay, Lex realized. Who was still in front of them. Watching along with the bartender from his position behind the bar and about 15 of the other clubbers.

'Damage control, Lex. You don't need this kind of publicity. ' Playboy Luthor Takes Advantage of Drunk Woman' Not exactly the most clever headline but it will take stocks down.'

"It's okay. She just needs to get home."

Lex spoke these words to the crowd and it dissipated slightly. By the time Jay left and the onlookers' attention was elsewhere, Lex realized that Chloe was shaking.

'Oh fuck. She's going to be sick again…..wait, is she laughing?'

Lex began maneuvering the woman who was currently in hysterics out of the club. It wasn't very easygoing as Chloe kept slipping and stumbling even with his support and people were still partying on within the club.

'Great. I've now dealt with all of the different sides of Chloe.'

Lex still remembered the rebellious Chloe of years before when she was scampering around town for a day in sexy tops and making out with Clark well, everywhere.

Finally outside, Lex was able to avoid the photographers and get Chloe, still laughing, into his silver Porsche. It was when Chloe stopped laughing and Lex saw the angry look on her face that he started speeding.

"LEX! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

The words were slightly slurred but, the volume took Lex off guard for a second. He swerved into the next lane and sped past another car; eager for this to be over.

'Try to do a good thing….'

"I was under the impression that I was rescuing you."

'Of course, I was trying to pick you up first.'

"You aren't the hero of this story, LEX! And I am no damsel in distress! I had everything under control!"

' Oh sure, I'm sure Ape-Jerk would have shown you a really good time.'

"Ah, yes. That was abundantly clear, Chloe. I beg your pardon. Of course your plan for the night included falling over drunk with some ape pawing at you!"

Lex laughed at this thought. And at his night, in general. All he wanted to do was escape work and the icy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Somehow, his night had become about Chloe.

He was suddenly aware that Chloe was breathing harder. He looked over and saw that her face was red in anger. And then, the rant came.

Lex couldn't really understand all of what she was saying, she was loud, angry, and (though less so now) still quite inebriated. The gist of it was that he, Lois, and Clark were all misusing Chloe. And that he was a pretentious asshole.

'My words, not hers.'

Lex stopped the car. He really didn't want to deal with this right now. He didn't need this. Chloe Sullivan was not his friend. She had been Clark's friend, Lana's friend, Pete's friend. But to him, she had been something not quite definable. A resource. A motivator. His conscience. His guilt. His ward. But that hadn't been true for awhile now. So why was he trying to help her now?

'Wait. Where is she?'

Lex got out of the car and saw Chloe lurching down the sidewalk. Fumbling with her cell phone and cursing at it.

"Chloe."

'I can't leave her here. I owe her more. '

'I don't owe anyone anything!'

' With her you do. This will square it.'

'Why? What do I owe her for?'

'For using her. Even back then. Not really caring about what she had to say unless it affected Clark or Lana or your own business.'

" Chloe, let me take you home. This isn't something that I was planning on doing tonight."

'Might as well be honest. I just wanted to get laid tonight. Still can if I get this over with.'

"Well, sorry to ruin your plans of sexual conquest but, I'm fine."

'Fuck. She knows you too well!'

"Chloe! Just get in the car!"

"Is that an order, Mr.Luthor? I'm not Mercy or Grace or Lana! I'm not on your payroll and I won't abide by your rules!"

Lex wasn't sure why he suddenly felt so angry with the blonde reporter in front of him. But he was. He was furious.

'She has no right!'

If Lex was honest with himself, he would know that the reason he felt this blind rage and was shaking Chloe with such fury was because, even drunk, she was dangerously close to the truth.

"Watch what you say, Ms. Sullivan! You don't know anything about my life or my rules!"

'No one knows. No one can handle it. Or ever will be able to.'

"Oh, I know a lot more than you think I do Luthor. I know better than anyone what you're capable of now…."

Lex was stunned. What was she referring to? The past? His relationships? His business? The operations and experiments? What did she know? What!

"Let go of me, Lex. Now."

'She can't know anything. It was a bluff. Said in anger mixed with alcohol. Nothing.'

Lex let go of Chloe's toned arms, taking note of the silkiness of her skin even in this state of mind. She was beautiful still.

'Damn.'

Lex suddenly felt so tired with it all.

"Let me take you home, Chloe. Just let me take you home. And then we can forget each other again."

' Say no. Just walk away.'

"Ok."

They walked back to the car. Lex took off his jacket and put it around Chloe's wind chilled shoulders. As he opened her door, he was rewarded with a small, ironic smile.

'You threaten her. Hurt her. And then open her door for her. Real good Luthor. You schizophrenic you.'

Lex sped off again and then realized that he didn't know where Chloe lived anymore. He had kept track for awhile but, she had recently moved. His sources hadn't said where yet.

"Chloe? Where do I go?"

He looked over at her and was surprised. Chloe was fast asleep in the seat, curled up under his suit jacket.

' Oh come on…..'

"Chloe? Chloe?! CHLOE!"

Lex tried saying her name louder but, she just mumbled gibberish.

"shulsdkpsdps……lexstupkadkjafd."

'Passed out. Great. I'll have to take her to the penthouse.'

Lex turned at the next light and made his way back to his plush home with the passed out Chloe Sullivan sleeping peacefully beside him.

'Could I have been anymore wrong about this night?'

* * *

_So, our two favorite characters have had their first conflict. However, Chloe has hinted that she may know more about Lex's current business dealings than he thought possible. Or is she just talking about his new way of dealing with people? Lex is faced with an even bigger problem though-he has to take Chloe home with him...more drama before the romance can come! Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

**MAKE DAMN SURE- Chapter 5**

_Hi Everyone! I am so pleased by the number of reviews I have had! Your interest keeps me going! Now, this chapter finds our heroine and hero the morning after but, before their next meeting. It is mostly filler. Sorry. More CHLEX in the next chapter as Chloe comes to a startling realization and decides that she needs Lex...'s help. I am such a tease. _

Disclaimer: I want Lex to be mine. But he's not. In fact, none of this is mine. 

* * *

Chloe Sullivan woke up to an extreme amount of sunlight and the familiar feeling that her body and head had been filled with lead.

'Oh God! I am never drinking that much again…..ugh!'

She then realized that her hangover was the only thing that she could place. Where she was and what she was doing there were somewhat harder.

'What happened last night? Who's bed is this? Am I….wearing…a…man's shirt? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO LAST NIGHT SULLIVAN!?'

Chloe sat straight up in the extremely large and comfy bed that she was currently residing in and scanned her surroundings for clues. The room itself was about as big as her apartment. And it had even bigger windows and ceilings.

'Wait…those are the tops of buildings…..'

Chloe got out of bed and gratefully noticed that she still had on her underwear and bra.

'Okay, so maybe not too frisky last night.'

She made her way to the glass wall that seemed to be impersonating a window. She pressed her fingertips against it lightly and stepped up to the view it held.

'Oh wow. I can see all of Metropolis from here. This must be a penthouse. But who's? Come on, Sullivan. Think!'

As she turned away from the breathtaking panorama of Metropolis, Chloe began fingering the buttons on her shirt.

'Nice shirt. Silk? And purple, too…..I always liked that color. Had to stop wearing it when Lex moved to………LEX! LAST NIGHT! SHIT!'

As the events of the evening before came rushing back to her, Chloe felt equal amounts of anger, confusion, and embarrassment.

'The things I said! The things HE said! I have to get out of here!'

Chloe began frantically searching for her things but, as anyone with a hangover knows, sudden movements bring only pain and nausea. She rushed to the door on her left, hoping with ever fiber of her being that a bathroom lay behind it. After she released the remains of the night in a most unladylike fashion- crouched over the toilet bowl with hands clutching the sides- Chloe splashed some cold water on her face and noticed her things neatly piled on the shelf by the door.

She quickly dressed and, because her outfit screamed 'I JUST HAD A ONE NIGHT STAND' and she really didn't want anyone thinking that she had done that, Chloe threw the silk shirt on over the dress and made her way out of Lex's penthouse.

* * *

"Mr. Luthor?"

"It's 8 o'clock on a Saturday morning, Mercy! What is it?"

"A Miss Chloe Sullivan just left the building, sir. She is leaving in a taxi as we speak."

"I told you to keep an eye on her and report to me when she began moving around! How the hell did she get passed security!?."

"She seemed to know where the cameras were located, sir. I am sorry. Will you be able to make the appointment you have with your trainer? He will be in the gym at 9 am. He's planning a boxing match."

"No, Mercy. I will not. Cancel all appointments for today. I have something to do today."

"I will see to it, Mr. Luthor. Do you want the car brought around?"

"No, I will be by myself today."

Lex hung up the phone and pressed a button on the side of his nightstand. The thick curtains that had previously covered both of the wall sized windows in his corner bedroom began parting, letting bright sunlight into the room.

'Shit.She left.'

'Isn't that what you wanted, Lex old-boy?'

'No. Yes. I don't know.'

'Poor little Lex….did a certain blonde reporter get under your skin? Again?'

Lex couldn't answer his inner voice. It was true. Chloe Sullivan had gotten under his skin. She intrigued him. She was intelligent, driven, determined, courageous, beautiful, and she wasn't afraid of the information she had on him.

'Of course, you don't know how much information she has. She is still a reporter, Lex. You can't trust her.'

Lex leaped out of bed. He needed to find Chloe. He just wasn't sure why yet.

* * *

And there it is. A filler chapter before the next action packed one. And then...romance. sigh 


	6. Chapter 6

**Make Damn Sure-Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: Not mine and never will be. I resign myself to this sad fate.**

**_Note: Sorry about the long wait guys! My life has taken a very hectic turn lately or so it would seem. To redeem myself, here are two chapters! I should let you know that this story is taking quite a bit longer to reach the Chlexy goodness that I had planned but, ah, the best laid plans of mice and men. The next two chapters see a lot of Lex but don't worry, the reunion happens quite soon and takes a passionate turn. Oh! I have said too much..._**

* * *

Find her. He had to find her. He didn't know why and, true to form, he didn't really care to analyze the feeling too closely. If Lex had been a more compassionate man, he would have thought that he wanted to find her to apologize. Maybe even apologize, finally, for the _all_ of the harsh words that he had said, past and present. He would have thought this even while pushing his rising attraction to the blonde to the background knowing that such feelings could never be returned. However, Lex was not a compassionate man anymore. He knew in his gut that feelings for Chloe were a weakness that he could not afford. She was a distraction.

'So why are you on your way to the Daily Planet on a Saturday morning?'

Damn.

'Because I have to make sure that those were just idle threats she was making last night. I have to make sure that…'

'That what, Lex? That you didn't feel something when you saw her? That you still feel something? Something real?'

'No. No, she knows something. Anything else doesn't matter.'

Nothing from the peanut gallery. Lex continued speeding through the streets of Metropolis in his sleek silver car. Untouchable. Undeniable. In control. This was who Lex Luthor was now. This was the way he liked it.

"_Oh, I know a lot more than you think I do Luthor. I know better than anyone what you're capable of now…."_

'That's all I need right now. With everything going so well. She would be the one to find my mistakes.'

As he pulled in front of the Daily Planet, Lex smirked.

"From the pot to the fire."

And walked in.

The news room was buzzing with activity. People coming and going. Talking, laughing, a shout of exuberance or discovery every now and then. This was Chloe Sullivan's territory. Her true home. Lex knew he was out of place here. But a Luthor never shows anything but control and power. Everything was his territory now.

Lex strode purposefully to Perry White's office. And as expected, the hustle and bustle hushed and stilled around him.

The relatively new Editor In Chief opened his door as soon as Lex reached it. Already on the offense. Ready to fight. (From here we get a peak inside Perry's head and not just Chloe and Lex...

"Whaddya want Luthor? Comin' in here like this. You don't own this place or these people so you can just stride right outta here."

"Hmm, you're right. I don't own the Daily Planet….yet."

And with that, Lex brushed past a reeling Perry into his office and sat down in one of the chairs. Content and satisfied with himself.

Perry still stood in the doorway, facing his staff who all stood still looking at him.

"GET BACK TO WORK! WE DON'T GET PAID TO STAND AROUND! GO DO SOMETHING AND HAVE IT ON MY DESK WITHIN THE HOUR!"

He banged the door shut and, still muttering to himself about the nosiness of reporters, sat in his desk chair and faced Lex. However, before he could restore some balance to the situation, Lex asked the one question he had just been asking himself moments before.

"Why isn't Chloe Sullivan here?"

Why indeed. She was always here. Usually with a smile, a cup of coffee and a killer story. Truth was, she was his best and brightest. But, all anyone wanted to hear about these days was Superman. Chloe was above that schlock. But Kent and Lane weren't so they got the glory. It wasn't fair. And it certainly wasn't how he would have had it but…..

"I don't like repeating myself, Mr.White. And I don't like waiting."

"What? Oh yeah. Tell you the truth I don't know. I also don't know why you would be interested in Sullivan's whereabouts. Or why you would think that I would divulge them to you."

"It is a personal matter that you don't need to know the specifics of. Where does she live?"

"A personal matter, huh? As far as I know, Sullivan wants nothing to do with you Luthors anymore. And since she is one of my personnel, all personal matters have to do with me too. So, unless you would be willing to share a little bit more information, I think you'll have to find out on your own time."

Perry could tell Luthor was getting impatient with him. His jaw had shifted just slightly as if he was grinding his teeth. But that was just as well because Perry really didn't know the answer to his question. Chloe was very private. He knew that she had been having some problems with Kent and Lane for awhile but, she was always professional. So 'personal matters' were never discussed. He honestly didn't know where Sullivan lived.

"I wouldn't want to take up any of your time that you weren't willing to give me, Mr.White. But, I'm afraid that it is imperative that I find Ms.Sullivan. I have some questions for her."

Hmmm, well that certainly changed things. Luthor actually looked a little tired around the edges there. A little stressed, too. Just what was going on here?

"Look, bub. I don't know why she isn't here. She just isn't. And I don't know where she is either. She ain't at her desk or researching a story, the sky is about to fall. Actually, come to think of it, she would probably be here even then. So, I got nothing for you."

Luthor stood up slowly. His face had remained pretty impassive the whole time with just slight tells. And now, his stony mask of indifference had slipped just enough to show slight disappointment. He kinda' felt sorry for the guy…..until Luthor exited without a second glance and made him feel like some kind of prostitute that he was done with. Hmm, that could be a story. Luthor and prostitutes.

"LANE GET IN HERE! I GOT SOMETHING FOR YOU TO LOOK INTO!"

Still, where was Sullivan? And why was Lex Luthor in such a fuss to find her?

* * *

_and on our story goes..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Make Damn Sure-Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: Not mine and never will be. I resign myself to this sad fate.**

* * *

Lex had left the office with every intention of leaving and never coming back. But, one thing stood out in his mind with White.

_She ain't at her desk or researching a story, the sky is about to fall. Actually, come to think of it, she would probably be here even then._

There was his lead. Chloe's desk. Back in Smallville, if you wanted to find out anything about Chloe Sullivan then you start in the Torch office. It was her life, her passion. Her sanctuary from the world. In fact, if she wasn't avoiding him, he had no doubt that she would be at her small desk by the window right now.

'What makes you think she would be avoiding you Lex? Why you couldn't have possibly done anything to deserve that.'

It also wasn't a good sign that his mind's voice had turned against him recently. That sarcasm was grating on his nerves.

'Oh bite me.'

And sounded like the very same pesky blonde he was searching for.

'See Lex. Just call off your whole reporter act you got going on right now and accept the Chloe in your head. What could she know?'

No, he shouldn't underestimate the real Chloe. It was bad enough that she seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth. His contacts couldn't find her number or address.

There were no apartments registered to a Chloe Sullivan in Metropolis. No Nellie Bly's either. Or any other variations of the two names other than one Nellie Sullivan; 40 year old science teacher with a penchant for musicals. No, Lex needed to narrow the search and as he stood in behind the chair that Chloe must have sat in a million times, he wasn't quite sure where to begin.

The desk was completely organized. And it shocked him. The Chloe he knew-

'Used to know.'- was a mess; papers and post-its all around with words, phone numbers, or ideas written on them. And Chloe right in the middle of all of it. But this….this was clean. Folders were color coordinated. She had a neat pile of memos and an inbox/outbox for other such papers. He noticed that she had one picture on her desk. It was all of them in the coffee shop sitting in various places; Clark, himself, Chloe, Lana, Pete. They weren't aware of the camera and so all of them had been caught defenses down. Clark was staring adoringly in Lana's direction who was spilling her tray while her head was turned to Clark as well. Pete was looking exasperatedly at Clark as he realized he was being ignored. And Chloe, Chloe was smiling widely at him. And he was smiling back. He couldn't remember this picture. But, he remembered the feeling. He had felt accepted. Trusted. Content.

'And then it all turned to crap.'

Lex put the picture back on her desk and grunted softly when the frame fell over. And revealed a white piece of paper taped to the back.

**IN CASE OF EMERGENCY: ALEXANDRA KING 555-2671**

'I am an idiot. Of course!'

"What are you doing?"

Lex turned the picture around and then turned himself around slowly.

"I wasn't aware that it was a crime to visit an old friend, Clark."

He spoke this very evenly and with a cool façade of calm and indifference but, inside Lex really wanted to throw something at this man. This "Superman" who felt that it was his right to interfere in human lives. Who hid in the weakest human shell that he could create. A bumbling, socially inept moron. He was making fun of humans. Playing God with them even as pretended to walk amongst them. Lies. Liar.

"Chloe isn't your friend anymore, Lex. I would step away from her desk if I were you."

"I would shudder to think of how my companies would be run if you were me, Clark. As it stands, this is none of your business."

"Listen Luthor…."

"Hey Smallville, what's going on?"

Lex looked and recognized the speaker as none other than Lois Lane.The lesser talented female in the Sullivan clan. Her hand was lying lightly on Clark's forearm-comforting and restraining at the same time. He saw them exchange looks that spoke volumes about their relationship.

'Ah, that's interesting.'

Clark and Lois had begun a relationship. Probably in complete disregard for Chloe's feelings. Much in the same way that they had pushed their way into her dream job. Lex couldn't help but understand some of the bitterness that had been evident in Chloe's rant the night before.

"Lex was just leaving."

"Oh really? Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Thank you for your concern, Ms.Lane. But I am disappointed to announce that for the first time, Clark is actually correct in his assumption about me. I was just about to leave. If you will excuse me."

And with that, Lex Luthor walked out of the Daily Planet. Flipping open his cell phone, Lex smirked.

"Mercy, get me the address of a Ms. Alexandra King and call me back."

'Got ya', Chloe."

* * *

_And so, off to see Chloe. Please bear with me! and review! _


	8. Chapter 8

**Make Damn Sure-Chapter 8**

_Okay, I know. I have been so behind in updating this story. And it really was just laziness because, I had the next two chapters typed up a couple of weeks ago. I wanted to try to finish up the story and write the rest of it but, I got caught up with work and transferring colleges so, yeah. No excuse. Here is chapter 7. Chapter 8 will be following as soon as I edit it._

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Wish I did. Enough said.

* * *

Chloe didn't really want to leave her apartment. Her apartment wasn't on the top floor of anything. It didn't have a wall of windows. It was small and some months she could barely

pay the rent. But, it was hers. And she was safe there. Not that she was scared of Lex or anything. She just really, really, really didn't want to see him right now. Not after she had

remembered everything, and she really meant everything, that had happened the night before.

Flashback 

_She felt like she was floating. Except, there was that familiar vanilla scent again. Why did she really really want to taste vanilla right now? Chloe stuck her tongue out _

_and was surprised that she got exactly what she wanted. So, she did it again. What was that growling? Oh, oh, it's gone! She whimpered and felt the arms around her _

_tighten. Arms? Whose arms? Where did the tasty go? _

"_Chloe. You. Need. To. Stop. Now."_

"_Lex? Is that you? What are you doing here?"_

_Suddenly she was dropped onto something warm and soft. But it was so dark here. Where was here? She felt lost again. Like that summer before. For a short while, she _

_had felt so alone in the dark but, then Lex came and she wasn't alone anymore. Chloe reached out quickly and grabbed Lex's coat._

"_Why did you leave me alone? I was scared. And you…I still needed you."_

"_Chloe, you're drunk. You would never ask me these questions if you weren't."_

"_Am I drunk? Fine, then answer me. I won't remember in the morning anyway."_

"_What did you mean when you said that you know more than I think?"_

_Chloe remembered, fuzzily but still, why she had stayed away from Lex for so long. He just didn't care about other people. Here she was baring her soul and he was _

_trying to get information out of her. Bastard._

"_You just never care do you?! Damn you! Its…its…its inhuman to be so cold all the time Lex!" _

_And with that, she started beating at the dark with her fists, sometimes catching an arm or chest. She heard a grunt as her hand punched a hard stomach and then, her _

_wrists were caught. Chloe felt so tired all of a sudden. She fell away from the dark form before her and began sobbing into the bed covers. _

"_I…I just don't understand anymore….any of this. You're so different! The things you do. Why Lex? Why? And even then…its not just you. Lois and Clark. Lana. Pete. _

_Where did our lives go? They changed so much…hurt and pain. And confusion. I'm so confused. I'm so…so…angry…and….and"_

_And she fell asleep. The tendrils of unconsciousness just letting her feel her clothes being pulled away as she was wrapped in a shirt of vanilla…hmmm, there's her tasty _

_again….before pulling her into their depths._

End Flashback

He had been right of course. She would have never told him how much it had hurt to be cast aside by him. How much she had felt used and unwanted. He had abandoned her and

she had been left with no one who understood the emotional torture Lionel, the trial, and the hiding had put her through. What could she have done? After her tears were over, she

tried to go back to her life. Clark and Lana. Lois. The dramas of Smallville. Nevermind the sweet kiss they had never talked about. Nevermind that for months, all they had had was

eachother to confide in and lean on. The nights on the couch watching movies. Talking or not talking. Their easy banter. It had been good. And it could have been more she had

thought at the time. Almost was more.

'Easy there Chloe! What the hell are you doing dredging up all this nonsense? It's over. You know what he's done since then. The experiments. The labs. The projects. What

people see and who he lets them see are just the tip of the iceberg. He'll use you again.

Let it go.'

'Ok. You're right.'

Chloe's phone rang. Again. The price of staying hidden all day was that she wasn't able to go to work. And by now, everybody, even her dense cousin (yes, she was still bitter)

and Clark, would have noticed. She supposed she should call Perry and tell him that she wasn't coming in today. Sick. Yeah, short, concise. Sick would work well. But, after the

phone stopped ringing, Chloe decided that she didn't feel like dealing with lies today. Well, her own lies. No, she had no problem with someone else's. And with that, Chloe

plopped herself down on her couch and pulled her laptop closer to her on the coffee table.

'Mmmmmm, coffee would be nice….'

'Not right now. I have work to do here.'

As she entered her passwords and opened her most precious files to try to sort through, again, Chloe couldn't help but feel proud of herself. She really was completely safe here.

No one could threaten her or try to kill her, she knew very well that there were some people who weren't happy with her work or the trial all those years ago. No, no one would

ever be able to find her here.

Almost as if on cue, Chloe heard the knock at the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Make Damn Sure-Chapter 9**

_Here you go. The reunion I've been building toward for so long. Still more chapters to come so, don't stop reading just yet. I wasn't sure about this chapter which is why I withheld it for so long. I feel slightly rushed but, I wanted you to see that they have been denying themselves eachother and real emotion for so long that they just couldn't contain it any longer. They just need to feel. Oh well, read on and tell me what you think. Nothing very lemony, sorry._

_Disclaimer: Not mine, or this would reallybe happening on Smallville right now._

* * *

Lex felt no trepidation as he knocked confidently and forcefully on Chloe's door. Because he was sure that this was Chloe's door. Or should he say, Alexandra King's door.

'She wouldn't have used that name unless she wanted me to find her.'

'Or…'

'No. She can hide from everyone else but, not me. Never me.'

'Then why isn't she opening the door?'

'It's late. Maybe she's out.'

'She isn't out. She isn't answering you. She doesn't want you.'

Lex knocked again. Louder.

"Chloe! I know you're in there!"

The knock resounded throughout the small room and Chloe jumped up from the couch ready to run to the door automatically. That was no pizza boy at the door.

'How? How did he find me?'

'Chloe, you idiot! You used the same name! Of course he would figure it out!'

The knock sounded again.

"Chloe! I know you're in there!"

'No, no. I can't open that door. I can't let him in here. Not today. Not after last night and everything between us.'

'He's probably just here to find out what you implied that you know about his operations. Get yourself together and open the door. You can do this. You're Chloe Sullivan damn

it!'

Chloe pulled her purple bathrobe tighter around her body, her hair still damp from her shower earlier and not wanting him to see her hot pink cami and pink poodle printed pajama

pants. She walked slowly to the door, feigning calm but a thousand questions building up inside her with different emotions ready to burst out. She was sure that the first thing she

would do when she saw his face was punch it but, instead she just said

"Hi."

She looked tired. And beautiful. Probably the most beautiful that he had ever seen anybody look wet and wearing ridiculous dog pajamas. And a purple fuzzy bathrobe. She was

wearing purple. Just like the night he kissed her.

'Woah, Lex get back on track here. You aren't here for anything else other than answers. Keep it in your pants man!'

"Hi to you too, Ms. King."

She turned and walked away from him into the her apartment. He followed. He thought she was going to slam the door in his face. He had seen the anger in her eyes. But, he was

beginning to think that maybe he just shouldn't think anymore with Chloe Sullivan. Expecting her to do something predictable had gotten him no where. He would stop. Now.

"Ah yes, I thought that was how you did it. No one knows where I live."

"Well, if you didn't want to be found, maybe you shouldn't have used the same name from the safe-house. My name."

"I didn't really think our paths would ever cross again Mr. Luthor. And I had all of the right papers to get the apartment as Alexandra King; it was safer that way."

"Hmmm, so that's it? That's all?"

"Where are you going with this Mr.Luthor? What do you want from me?"

"Back to Mr.Luthor are we? I thought you knew me better than anyone? Or isn't that what you said last night?"

She was silent as she turned away from him and their conversation (or was it an argument now) and stood looking out the window in her living room.

"I said a lot of things last night. Not all of them matter as much as I thought they did. Or maybe they just shouldn't be important anymore, Mr.Luthor."

She sounded so sad. So resigned. So…pliable. It angered him and he strode across the room in two seconds to grab her. Lex turned Chloe back towards him and felt the familiar

warmth that spread through his body from having her so near.

_A soft, womanly body in his arms. Short red skirt riding up to reveal smooth white thigh. A tongue and hot breath pressed against his neck sending a jolt of electricity _

_through his body. _

'_Oh, God!'_

"My name is Lex, Chloe! Lex! I thought we had gotten past this!"

Chloe spat out, "Past what, Lex ? This is all we have! This is all you ever let us be! And don't try to deny it! This isn't about whatever information you think I may or may not have!

This is about us! Something we left unfinished a long time ago. Something you walked, no ran, away from!"

She twisted away from him and took a couple of steps back.

"What are you talking about Chloe?"

"You know very well, what I'm talking about. You used me! You used me and used my feelings to get your father in jail and then, you fucked my best friend! I bet you didn't even

wait until after she broke up with Clark!"

"Those things didn't happen right after each other. Don't try to use history against me."

"Oh, of course not. Not the great Alexander! A veritable library of kings and quotes from days gone by. No, you just ignored me for two or three years in between those events.

And NOW, you're here? Now! After everything, I should just publish what I have on you in every newspaper in the country. Then who'll be screwed, huh Lex?"

"Chloe…I missed you."

And he kissed her. He stepped right up to her and kissed her. And she tasted just as sweet and addicting as she had when she was seventeen years old. Her mouth was hard and

her hands were pressing against his chest but, Lex knew only the softness of her skin beneath his hands on her arms. As she relaxed against him, Lex ran his tongue against her lip

and her mouth opened for him. He delved in and groaned into her mouth as her tongue moved against his. There wasn't anger here. He didn't know when he had stopped being

angry and needing to know what she was hiding. Probably somewhere between remembering her body the night before as he had wrapped her in his spare shirt and the memory of

their torrid past. All he needed right now was more.

Chloe gasped as his mouth captured hers. One minute all she could see was red and the next she was in his arms. She tried to push away but, Lex held on deepening the kiss. What

was going on here? Oh, he smelled so good. She opened her mouth as his tongue begged entry. She knew right then and there that she would never get enough of his vanilla and

honey taste. His body pressed against hers, hot and silky in his fine suit against her stupid, stupid pajamas.

'Throwing these away. Soon. Mmph!'

Lex had pushed off her bathrobe and she wrapped her bare arms around his neck as his hands moved to her waist and the nape of her neck, entangled in her hair. She knew she

had to breathe. And soon, but she would gladly give up oxygen for this. This was everything right now. This…what was this?

She broke away from Lex and his touch, panting and cheeks pink.

"What are we doing? Why are you doing this?"

Lex didn't know the answer to that question himself. All he could comprehend at this second was that Chloe Sullivan was the only woman who had ever challenged him to question

himself. And everything that he did. Even when it felt as good as this did.

" I never realized how much I missed you until now. You were the closest I ever had to a true friend. I never meant to lose you."

"Why now? Why are you saying this now? This isn't you."

"Chloe, everything that I did, I didn't mean to hurt you. Not you."

"I can't trust that, Lex. I don't know how to trust you anymore."

Lex stepped forward, filling the space between them.

"Then trust this…."

And he kissed her again with all the passion and hunger he felt. The two former enemies/friends made their way to Chloe's bedroom, exploring the feel and taste of each other's

bodies, discarding clothing and the past as they gave themselves over to the attraction they had denied for so long. Whatever this changed, they would deal with later. Right now,

this, Lex's mouth and hands all over her, her fingers writing themselves into his skin, was all that mattered.

Until morning and the sun illuminated all.

* * *

Okay, more soon. Please review! I may be re-editing this chapter for the 5th time :( still not entirely happy with it.


End file.
